Final Fantasy XIII The Battle of Hearts
by ali0831
Summary: The battle to save Gloric and someone he loves Tristan a young warrior finds the princess of Islaran and unexpectedly takes her under his wing. When Shiva the Godess of Ice Tells him of his quest he must start a journey.
1. Deceitful

**A/N: ok, like I had no clue what category to put this in...Cuz it's my own final fantasy story...I like it...I think its pretty good actually. I hope u enjoy it...**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasies, the only thing that is mine in this story are the characters...other than Shiva...everything else I made up.**_

King Pall sat in the dining area sipping his tea; the cup clinked as it hit the tiny saucer.

"Your highness, I wish to marry her as soon as possible." Sir Tibirius proclaimed as he stirred his tea slowly.

"You're a fine gentleman. As soon as Meera is ready. Then we'll plan the wedding." He smiled as he placed his hand firmly on Tibirius' as if it were some type of handshake.

"Oh my! It's about noon and Meera's still in bed." The king exclaimed as he lifted himself from his seat.

"I shall only be a moment, it's time for brunch with you is it not?" He questioned his eyes meeting Tibirus'

"Yes your highness." He responded giving him a slight bow.

King Pall scuffled his way up the staircase.

Meera laid in bed her eyes wide and her mind wandering.

"That man, the voices…these dreams what do they mean?" She asked herself repeatedly.

The knock on her door startled her as she quickly sat up in bed.

"Come in!" She insisted.

The door cracked open and King Pall peaked his head in a bit hesitant.

Meera giggled. "Come in father."

She smiled as she jumped out of bed and walked over to her father to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, I'm sorry I've overslept." She apologized running to her closet rummaging through her finest gowns.

"Indeed you have my dear."

"I know, I know brunch." She sighed dreading it.

She hated Tibirus more than she realized.

"Yes brunch, I shall leave you to get ready. Tibirius is waiting please don't be long." He smiled shutting the door behind him.

Meera sighed and rolled her eyes; Tibirus was her fiancé a man whom she did not love at all.

Her parents had picked him when she was only thirteen.

Her head ached, it longed for love, not this ridiculous arranged marriage nonsense.

She smiled weakly as her eyes focused on the bed.

"Help me Ambrosus." The panther lifted her head up.

She seemed to know what Meera was thinking.

And gave what most people would assume a rather sincere look.

She walked over to Ambrosus and rested her hand on the panthers back.

"I mean don't misunderstand me, Tibirius is a wonderful man, smart, wealthy, handsome. But I don't love him." She admitted as her head met Ambrosus'.

Ambrosus purred lightly as she nudged Meera's head.

"A love that's pure enough to stop time. A love that's so unique no one else believes in it. That's what I want." She sighed sadly.

**A/N: If I get a least 1 review I'll put up chapter 2...I want at least 4 but if I get one I'll be satisfied...**


	2. The Unexpected

**A/N: I'm gonna fix my writing and paragraphs and stuff but this sites being dumb and i cant do it right now...well i got one comment! I'm soo happy...and this story will get better as i continue it..i think lol well read n enjoy..plz no flaming reviews...this story probably needs a lot of work, i'm aware of this lol...well later**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasies...i did not come up with it..i just came up with this plot and these characters and im just adding on to the final fantasy world lol_**

Gracefully, she walked down the stairs regretting every step.

She knew what was going to be asked and she knew it would just upset her more.

Tibirius sat at the opposite end of the table, "Good afternoon pet." He smirked.

"Don't call me pet." She said rather displeased.

"Sorry love I seem to forget." Meera forced a small unwanted smile and delicately sat in her seat.

"So your father and I were discussing our wedding ceremony this morning." She swallowed hard trying to wash away the lump in her throat.

She wanted no longer to exist at that moment.

"Well it's going to be Saturday." He announced which surprised Meera.

Saturday? No one had asked her what she wanted.

"How dare you not talk with me about this! No one asked me what I wanted!" She got up from her chair as it hit the ground.

Her eyes burned with fury as she ran up to her room.

The lights were bright in Ambark that night.

Tristan walked the lit streets as he did whenever he felt he needed to clear his mind.

"Tristan!" He heard as he turned around slowly knowing the voice.

"Hello Loranle." He softly said.

She caught up to him and immediately rested her hands on her knees trying to capture some air.

"Where are you off to?" She smiled as she finally caught her breath.

"No where, just thinking." He managed to make out which seemed to sound more like a whisper than anything.

"'bout what?" She asked as she grabbed his hand and began to walk with him.

"Things…life, tomorrow." He began.

Loranle gave him a look of encouragement and planted a tiny kiss on his calm lips.

Tristan smiled weakly, Loranle had meant everything to him so why was he feeling like he needed something different?

It felt as if all of his feelings for her had been drained from him.

Loranle forced a smile, "I know that look." She proclaimed.

As their hands parted. "Loranle, I'm sorry but…" He began, his eyes focused on the ground.

He didn't have the courage to look at her.

"But?" She asked calmly knowing the answer but not wanting to believe it.

"We can't be together." He whispered as he finally forced himself to look her in the eyes.

All of the pain he was trying to avoid caught up with him.

Yes, we can…" She told both herself and Tristan as she fell to the ground on her hands and knees.

"No…we can't." He assured her as he watched her helplessly.

"I'm sorry." He said as he walked away.

The dark seemed to calm Tristan.

The way he was feeling was unexplainable.

"Loranle, I hope you can forgive me." He spoke aloud sadly as his eyes met with the stars.

Tristan heard a giggle.

He looked around hoping to spot the culprit.

"Hey!" someone squealed from behind.

He turned around to see a woman dressed in white robes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My names Shiva, the goddess of ice." She answered.

Her voice was soft and low…almost like the sound of the wind in winter.

She began walking toward him.

"You need to help her. She needs you…as you do her." Shiva hummed, Tristan backed away from her.

"Who? Help who?" He asked confused.

Shiva spoke; "One with hair as bright as the sun, eyes that reflect the moon, an animal as black as night." Shiva snapped her fingers and with a blink of an eyes was gone.

**A/N: I don't know why but I love this chapter...and if you wanna know how to picture Tristan just picture Squall sorta lol they look a bit different though. Hopefully it wasn't to terrible. No flames. Please?**


	3. Author's note

**A/N:**

**I know it's been years since I've worked on this story, but after looking over the first two chapters I posted back in 2007 I've decided to try to finish this story. I have the rough drafts written out, I just never posted them. I've also matured somewhat in my writing skills, I do want to try and see this story through, regardless of if it gets views or not. I will begin working on this once my story "The host: All Hope Lost" is finished. **


End file.
